1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector with a reinforcing beam reinforcing guiding arms of the card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4 of the present application, a conventional card connector 1 comprises a header connector 11 and two guiding arms 12 extending forwardly from two lateral sides of the header connector 11. The header connector 11 receives a plurality of terminals 13 therein each of which has an end 131 extending beyond a mating face 14 of the header connector 11 for engaging with an electronic card (not shown) and an opposite end 132 for being soldered to a printed circuit board (not shown). A reinforcing beam 15 is formed in front of the header connector 11 and integrally connects both guiding arms 12 thereby reinforcing a free end portion of the guiding arms 12 to prevent them from deformation during molding of the plastic frame of the card connector 1.
The reinforcing beam 15 is relatively thin when subject to heat, for example, the heat for soldering the connector 1 to the printed circuit board, is easily to deform to a condition as shown in FIG. 4, having a downward curved configuration with a lowest point about a middle portion of the beam 15 (as shown by phantom lines of FIG. 4). The deformed beam 15 will obstruct the electrical card from completely entering the card connector 1 to have an electrical connection therewith.
An option to solve this problem is to increase the thickness of the reinforcing beam. However such option cannot meet the compact trend and requirement of electrical component.
Hence, an improved card connector is needed to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a card connector with an reinforcing beam which will not deform, due to heat, to obstruct a card from completely entering the card connector.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a card connector comprises a header connector, a plurality of terminals received in the header connector, two arms extending forwardly from lateral edges of the head connector and an reinforcing beam being located in front of the header connector and integral with the arms. There is a distance between the header connector and the reinforcing beam. Each of the arms defines a guiding groove for guiding a card inserted into the card connector and has an upper flange above the guiding groove. The reinforcing beam is configured to have a front edge with a flat middle portion and two side portions beside the middle portion. Each side portion inclines forwardly and sidewardly from the middle portion toward the guiding arms 21 to connect with the upper flange of a guiding arm. The reinforcing beam has a thickness smaller than that of corresponding guiding arm.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.